What's the big difference between you and me?
by Zammie88
Summary: Cammie won the tailing in D.C., but who else does she find there? Now our four favorite GG are off to Blackthorne with Solomon, what will Cammie find there? Can she trust people? some zammie! rated T cause i'm paranoid. some of the people are OOC but not everyone is. Disclaimer: I own nothing of Gallagher girls, only the plot and some characters, also nothing of R.E.D. either!
1. Cameron Ann CameronMorgan

**SOOOOOOO this is another one I wrote during many boring classes and quiet study halls I hope you like it thanks for reading and following me R&R PLEASE R&R**

**~Zammie88**

* * *

**Cammie POV**

"I have operatives tailing you." Solomon said. He handed Tina an envelope with a note in it and walked away, leaving us alone in the van.

"_There's no place like home"_

_5pm_

_Lose your tail_

_Or throw in the pail_

_There's no place like home,_

_So come alone._

Wow. Leave it to Solomon to make the cheesiest rhyme for us. I got out of my seat, and opened the door, I stepped outside, and "Oh my god." I said shocked.

"What? What is it?" Bex called after me.

"It's the mall." I called back, and was responded to with a lot of "Cool!"s and "Awesome"s but then I called back again, "It's not that kind of mall." I grabbed Bex, and went to the nearest Metro Station. **(A/N: if you haven't been to D.C. that's the tram, subway, L, what ever it's called for you. it's a train within the city.)** We passed a group of two very good looking boys, and I saw a bracelet on both of their wrists, the same one Solomon wears, it says "BIFB". "Bex, Blackthorne you know that boys school is ere, and they're tailing us, two boys, behind us, we just passed them, don't look." I said proud that i found them so quick.

"How do you know?" She asked in her perfect British accent.

""BIFB" bracelet, Solomon was wearing it in that picture of him and my dad, we need to lose them. Now. We also have that 'Navy Lieutenant', the woman with the baby, and that Oh my God." I said shocked

"What? What?" Bex said nervous

"Ummmmmm nothing tell you later, those are the only ones, split, half hour to lose them, and get to the slippers, good luck. Go." I responded, she nodded and walked away, all of them except for one of the boys and ... following her. They both looked at her walk away, and I took that opportunity to blend, when they turned around i was no where to been seen, but was never far away.

The boy found me again though, on an elevator, and he was honeypotting me uhhhhhhh, AWKWARD. "Want an M&M gorgeous?" he asked in a very tempting voice but of course I didn't take one.

"No thank you." I said remembering what Madame Dabney taught us, but then my stomach growled.

"Are you sure?" he asked again with puppy dog eyes.

"Yep, positive, I'm just gonna buy an egg roll from one of the street venders, I'm good." I responded. **(A/N: if you ever go to D.C. go to a street vender by the Smithsonians, and buy an egg roll, they are huge, worth the $2.50 and delicious, i love them sooooo much.)**

"Okay, where you headed?"

"Ummmmmmm, well I have one hour to find the Wright brother's plaque, and meet my teacher, but I'm lost." I responded knowing he would think I was just a really stupid girl spy, and told him all of the details of the mission. He smiled and tried not to show his happiness, but it wasn't working.

"Cool, maybe I'll see you there." He said as the elevator's doors opened, and he walked out, so I followed him, and then turned around to go meet Solomon. I made it there with 5 seconds to spare, and out walked Solomon.

"Congrats Ms. Morgan, you did it, now where's your tail?" He asked curiously knowing I did something to him.

"Waiting for me to meet you at the Wright Brother's plaque in 29 minutes and 32. 31. 30 seconds." I responded.

"Good Ms. Morgan, now go meet him there, and I will be there at that time, he shall believe he succeeded, and go tell Ms. Baxter they aren't puppies." he said chuckling.

"Yeah, sure. See you then." and then I walked away.

About 5 minutes later I walked up to the plaque, and waited, until I heard a voice behind me "Waiting for me Gallagher Girl? Before you ask, you have your uniform on." the boy I tricked said, sounding very cocky.

"No, I'm waiting for my teacher." i responded to his self absorbedness.

"What's his name?"

"Mr. Cameron."

"What's your name?"

"You ask a lot of questions, what's your name?"

"Zach."

"Cameron."

"Goode."

"Cameron-Morgan."

"I know you already said your first name."

"No, that's my last name Cameron-Morgan, it goes with my first name, Cameron, Cameron Ann Cameron-Morgan." I could see the wheels turning in his head realizing who I was, and he was even happier that he tricked a Cameron-Morgan.

"Ohhh, that's weird."

"I know it's my mom's last name, but when my dad disappeared we changed it to be hyphenated."

"Ohhh, when did he disappear?"

"A few years ago."

"Ohhhhh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine everyone's sorry, but no one ever means it, everyone except for family, and really really really close friends hated him."

"Ms. Morgan, enough said" Wait? When did Solomon get here?

"Yes, sir." I said not sounding astounded.

"You know this guy?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, this is my teacher." I said

"Mr. Cameron?" I nodded. "Hi, Cameron was just telling me about you." Zach said smirking.

"I know. Cammie. Van. Now." Solomon said

"Yes, Joe." I said, winked at Zach, and then started to walk away.

"Bye Gallagher Girl." Zach called after me.

"Bye Blackthorne Boy." I said, and started walking away again, Zach had a gapping mouth, I had a huge smile, and Solomon was just following me cracking up, knowing I was the better of the two of us, us being me and Zach.

**{Time Skip}**

"Are you sure that was them?" Liz shouted at me.

"Yes Liz, they're not unicorns, they do actually exist." I said. With that though Mr. Solomon burst through the door.

"Girls you have one hour to pack a year of uniforms, and other things needed for school, so pretty much pack everything, except for the furniture, and meet me at the van in said hour." Mr. Solomon said, and then walked out smiling to himself.

"Where are we going?" Macey whisper shouted.

"I think we're going to Blackthorne." I said and at that Macey packed everything for us in 45 minutes and 27 seconds.

"We're all good, we have clothes, casual and uniform, and some formal dresses, shoes, bedding, hair stuff, makeup, books, bags, bugs, rapel-a-cords, and various illegal spy stuff that shalln't be mentioned. I packed everything except for furniture." Macey said. "Now we need to get this all to the van in 13 minutes, and we'll say two trips." We did make it to the van on time, even with doing two trips, and then we figured out it was just the four of us.

"Do you four know where we're going?" Solomon asked.

"No" came from Bex, Macey, and Liz.

"Yes." came from me, Solomon looked at me with utter shock for about three seconds, and then was back to normal.

"Where are we going Ms. Morgan?" He asked

"We are going to see Zach, and various other boys including that Grant kid that tailed Bex, at Blackthorne Institute for Young Men. Located in the very northern Appalachian Mountains of the U.S. looks just like Gallagher except there is no "Roseville" near by. Their headmaster is Dr. Steve Sanders, prefers Dr. Steve, I'm kinda debating him now. The only class we have that they don't have is C&A, but instead of that they have a gun control class starting in eighth grade, taught by Mrs. Joanna Morgan. RED CIA agent. **(A/N: yeah ik if you read my other stories RED is in there i'm sorry i'm kinda obsessed with that whole title Retired. Extremely. Dangerous. aka RED) **Shall I continue on?" I asked annoyed, and Mr. Solomon's smile grew into a low chuckle. "Can we go now? I want to see me Gran, and Gramps, oh yeah and Mr. Gregory Morgan also RED CIA agent teaches Driver's Ed and I don't know why they let him."

"Yes Ms. Morgan, come on girls, pile in, let's get a move on I'd like to be there on time for breakfast." Mr. Solomon said finally annoyed by us, but mostly, I knew, it was me. I ended up in the front seat with Mr. S. man this was gonna be a long car ride, oh well.

Blackthorne here comes the Gallagher Girls, and you won't know what hit you when we're done with you.

* * *

**So how does everyone like it? if you hate is please tell me. Like it. Hate it. Love it. Wanna kill it. let me know it you want another chapter, i have it written. Should i make a chapter of the car ride with solomon or just skip that part, let me know, please REVIEW! luv you, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, and hopefully reviewing. :)  
**

**~Zammie88 3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Universal Author's Note to all Zammie88 readers PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. Thank you. Brought to you by no sponsors.

~Zammie88 3


	3. No it can't be

**Soooooo, here's the car ride with Solomon I hope you like it! R&R! enjoy**

**~Zammie88**

* * *

**Cammie POV**

We were three hours into the long car ride, and my girls fell asleep on me so it was just me and Solomon in the front seat, oh and the radio but you could barely hear it, even as a spy.

"Hey Solomon?" I said just as "Forever and Always" By: Taylor Swift came on.

"Yes Morgan?" He responded sounding a little tired himself.

"How many agents did you place out there today, well yesterday technically?"

"32. Why?"

"Oh."

"Cam, what's going on?" He said worried now, worried of who was after his goddaughter, the innocent girl who he was left to take care of since dad disappeared.

"Well I spotted and heard of 33 agents, and I'm sure that one of them was on my tail, but not by your order."

"How could you tell?"

"Well, first of all, he was trying harder to blend then the others who think we're completely stupid. Second of all, he tried really hard to stay far away from my other tails, while my other tails stayed in small groups like they had a similar mission, and knew of each others job to tail me and Bex." I heard him mutter 'idiots' under his breath, it made me smile a bit. "Third of all, he was almost to of whom I was and where I was going, while to the others tried keep an eye on both Bex and I. When Bex and I split up, almost everyone followed her except Zach, and that man."

"No no no no he can't, no he shouldn't be, but he was just, I could have sworn. We just, but…" I could see the wheels turning in his head, as he muttered all of these unintelligible incomplete thoughts out loud.

"Joe, who? Who do you think it is?"

"Cammie, you're not going to believe me when I say this, but I think it was your father." He paused as I started crying, but continued talking because he knows I don't like to be comforted. "An agent swore he saw him in D.C. a few ago, but we all finally assumed he was dead, so no one believed the agent. As you said those things, we both know it's what your father would do to distinct himself from the others just for you. He did things that only you would notice, because of how he taught you."

"I knew it, I knew it. I knew it looked like him; I just didn't want to give myself false hope. He's alive. What if I got him to come to Blackthorne? Joe I need to go back to D.C. to find him, Joe we need to go, just you and me otherwise he'll think of doing other things knowing him. We can't tell mom though, or Gran or Gramps. This is between us." I rambled on, I looked over at Solomon. He was smiling, and I knew with that he agreed with my plan.

"Okay, let's call it family day, so no one else talks their way into coming."

"Okay family day it is." As we finished the conversation "The Boys are Back in Town" By: Bruce Springstein came on the radio.

Joe and I just started screaming the song enjoying the moment of happiness that we had as we had hope for the success of our plan. Even though we screamed at the top of our lungs, my roommates still didn't wake up. It really does amaze me how being spies they are such heavy sleepers. Pretty soon the song was over, but we knew every single song by heart that came on for the next three hours of the car ride. We sang very proudly at the top of our lungs. Your probably wondering how we are such in sync with the singing of these wonderful songs on the radio, well, we have been on many multiple day car rides together, alone, and after so long you really just want to kill each other, and with no mediator you really learn how to settle your own problems on your own. Ignoring them and just blaring the radio the entire time solved a lot of our problems.

After another two hours we were finally at Blackthorne, and my roommates were still asleep. After an 8 hour car ride they were still sleeping, wow. Joe and I decided to play a little prank on them, we took all of the luggage out, and left it at the school we then drove the car into the woods about 10 miles from the school, we got out of the car took the key, and made sure we had al maps, electronics, ect. with us. They would have to walk the entire way, especially with the empty gas tank, not knowing which way anything was. This is what happens when you fall asleep on a Morgan and a Solomon.

Joe and I made it back to school just fine. The both of us walked into the grand hall where the boys were eating breakfast, and they all stared at me, shocker. We walked up to the podium, where who I assume is the headmaster asked us where the other three were.

"They'll be here soon, we're just not sure exactly when." We responded at the exact same time, yeah we even planned what we were going to say on this long walk here.

"Okay, Miss Morgan would you like to introduce your self and them sit with the rest of the sophomores sitting over there." He said pointing to a table with Zach and Grant, the two boys who tailed us, sitting at it. I nodded and then walked up to the podium.

"Hello, I'm Cameron Ann Cameron-Morgan," even at that everyone in the room gasped except the two boys who tailed us. "I'm a sophomore on the Cove Ops track, yes I do know your little assassin secret, but my friends who are currently within a 10 mile radius don't know so don't tell them. I am a pavement artist. Ohhhhh and I beat Zachary Goode in D.C. on his little mission yesterday. Loser." I said and walked over to his table and sat next to him. Everyone was cracking up but he was just glaring at me. We all ate Breakfast in peace, at least until all hell broke loose as four very dirty, leafy, camo covered looking girls burst through the doors screaming they were gonna kill me and Solomon. Well I think is my cue to laugh at them and run from them.

* * *

**Sooooo here it is. I hope you got along reading it okay, if you never listened to "The Boys are Back in Town." I suggest you do. NOW, well, AFTER YOU REVIEW!**

**~Zammie88**


	4. Passageways to nowhere and everywhere

**I know it's only been one day but I'm bored and don't wanna do my chores so here we are another chapter. Enjoy! R&R**

**~Zammie88**

* * *

**Cammie POV**

I ran and ran and ran until I was two hallways ahead of them; I stopped and saw a brick that was completely different from the rest. To a normal person, it would look like the construction workers were one brick short. But to me, it's the key object to a passageway. I pushed in the brick, and ta da here is my first passageway discovery at Blackthorne.

Just as Bex, Macey, and Liz were catching up to me, I walked into the passageway. It looked like it hadn't been used in decades, which is probably true. I walked until I found the exit, I opened it slightly and I was in, ZACH'S ROOM? Oh, so this is where it leads to, might as well have some fun.

I walked into his room where him and Grant were taking naps, and I think their other roommate was in the shower. I saw they had sensors to wake them up when someone was in front of their room, this was gonna be fun. I screamed at the top of my girly lungs, and they shot up and stared at me for a minute, well more like 8 seconds. I looked at them, and they looked at the sensors and then back at me. I smiled and started to turn around, when someone grabbed my arm and sat me in a chair.

"What do you think your doing here?" Grant asked me staring at me, if looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"Well, you might want to check how any entrances you actually have to your room. Oh, and I'm hiding from my murderous roommates so build a bridge and get over it." I responded sounding like the bitchiest person I could be.

"What do you mean entrances, we have the door and the windows, which are all full body sensor protected, how did you get in here?" Zach yelled at me very determined sounding.

"Is that any way to treat a lady, you must not have a Madame Dabney here. Oh, that's so sad, I hate her class."

"What are you talking about? Are you nuts you don't just break into people's rooms here, I don't know if that's what you're used to but we don't do that here." Grant yelled at me.

"Really you all need to learn how to treat a lady, and really you don't break in and bug rooms here?"

"No we don't we're not like that."

"Really? Because I believe that's my future room with my luggage in it on the monitor over there. Soooo would you like to rephrase that, or would you like to remain a liar?"

"That's not," as he said that Macey and Bex walked into the room on the monitor with Dr. Steve, I found out that's the name of the headmaster, right behind them.

"Girls, this is Cameron's room, your room in right down the hall here." Dr. Steve said to the two now clean, and calm girls.

"That's not what Zach? That's not my room? Cause it is. That's not your bugs feeding the footage? Cause they probably are. That's not what Zach? THAT'S NOT WHAT ZACH?" I built up furry through the whole thing, and right after that I burst out of the door and wandered until I found my room, I walk in, and before I even took in the room, I took down every single bug in the room.

I didn't want to be hopeless in my room, so I walked around until I found Solomon. He was sitting behind a desk, in what I presume is his office.

"Cammie I know your there." He called without even looking up.

"Yeah, I was just wondering when?" I said looking and sounding very worried and curious. "You know he won't stay in D.C. for to long."

"Yes, I know that I was planning on going tomorrow, does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah, but we need a plan."

"Yes we do, but first, why aren't you with your friends, or making new friends, you should be with them, not with an old teacher like me."

"Well, I want to see my dad again, my friends whether they say it or not are still trying to kill me, I already made enemies not friends, and according to every other girl in this school, your young and … hot, and they all want to marry you so, but obviously not me, you're like my second father. So now that that's cleared up, let's make a plan."

He nodded and for the next 10 hours we made a flawless plan, we skipped lunch, but were done by the time dinner rolled around, someone brought us dinner as we talked through the plan. I ended up falling asleep on the couch in his office, and I could feel him carry me to my bed in my room, and take down the rest of the bugs that I missed. He kissed my head, and walked out of the room.

I fell back asleep very quickly, I set my alarm, before I fell asleep, to 5 am early enough to get up before everyone else, but late enough to get enough sleep. I couldn't help but dream of my reunion with my dad. I couldn't wait to hug him again. To tell him I love him again. To be his little girl again. I just couldn't wait.

* * *

**hope you all liked it! Please Review!**

**~Zammie88  
**


	5. You can never shake the feeling

Hey sorry it's been some hectic times, schools coming up and I'm entering as a freshman in high school, and I'm taking all college courses. So with that it involves a lot of summer "programs", you could call it, and A LOT of summer Homework! I will update as often as I can!

**Oh I always forget this so here's a disclaimer for the whole story, I OWN NOTHING!**

Zammie88

* * *

I got up at 4:59 AM, and stepping into the shower, I couldn't help but think that my hopes were all too high on what would happen today.

Did I really think we would just fall back into step of life? Find him? What would really happen today? How would this all play out? These were just some of the questions running through my mind.

As I stepped out of the shower I couldn't decide what to wear. So I threw on my robe, and wrote a note for the girls to read, because I knew they would come in here in an hour to get me ready for the school day/ torture me.

I walked to my closet that had my bags unpacked into it, Solomon probably did this while I was asleep, I looked at what popped out to my eye was the most treasured possessions of clothing I have. My dads high school football sweatshirt with his last name and number on it, and a pair of Blackthorne sweatpants that Solomon gave my dad, that my dad eventually gave to me.

I decided to pair them with a pair of brown Uggs, and put my hair in two braids, with a headband, that had a huge flower on it, in my hair. I looked at my self in the mirror and decided it looked good with the black sweatpants, and charcoal pull over hoodie.

I grabbed a hobo bag, and filled it with spy tools, disguised as many girl essentials, and then actually put some girl essentials in there. I threw on some nude eye shadow, and some mascara, and ran quickly and quietly through the school to Solomon's office.

It was now 5:44 AM, 1 minute before I was suppose to meet him here, and just like promised as the clock changed to 5:45 he walked up to the office, paused for 3.238459 seconds, and signaled me to follow him. I did as I was told, and walked close behind him following him to what looked like a landing pad, for a helicopter? Oh, I guess we were going to take a helicopter.

As we were getting further from the school, Joe looked in my direction and smirked. When I noticed this I looked over at him and raised my eyebrow.

"I like your sweatpants, impeccable taste there." He responded to me laughing quietly to himself.

"I would hope you like them." I shot back, a little annoyed at his chuckle.

He looked at the sweatshirt too, and a something dawned on him, I could tell. Even though it wasn't in his facial expressions, I could read it slightly in his eyes.

"What Joe? What has just dawned on you at this lovely time?" I asked still a little annoyed.

"Well it's just, Cam, you haven't talked to your grandparents yet, have you?" He asked sounding honestly curious.

"No. Huh, I guess I haven't."

"You should really do that, it's been awhile since you've seen them."

"Yeah I know, I know, I guess I was just so caught up in finally seeing dad, that I kinda forgot about them, you know, working there"

"I know it's easy to get caught up in the moment, but you have to remember to see what will always be right in front of you."

"Wow, words of wisdom, coming from the Joseph Solomon. Never thought I'd say that. Keep your eyes on the sky man, keep your eyes on the sky."

"What does the wisdom thing not work with me?" he asked with a slight smile appearing

"No it's just you can defiantly catch a lot of people off guard if you do that, and if you keep smiling I'm going to swear your not Joe Solomon!"

"Oh, thanks so much for your kind words Cam, now where shall we land?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHERE SHOULD WE LAND? WE DISCUSSED LANDING ON TOP OF LANGLEY!" I yelled at him so confused.

"I know, I know, I just wanted to see your reaction." Softly chuckling while he had this glint in his eye. I could have almost sworn Joe Solomon had a glint of bliss and safety in his eyes, but if that were to be true, I knew we wouldn't be talking about Joe Solomon. So I just let the thought fly out of my mind.

As we landed, which I'm sure was not authorized because of what happened next, I saw about 20 snipers immediately point in our direction. I slowly looked at

Joe, but he was just casually walking from the helicopter to the small door on the roof. As to not get myself killed I slowly followed him.

When we walked through the door, we were met by some people who looked awfully familiar, but I just couldn't place them.

Then the thought immediately hit me, they were at the New Years party my mom brought me to last year, and that's when I made it my next mission to figure out their names.

Joe greeted them with a smile, and said to tell some Campbell person, that we need the roof for the day. As we kept walking further into the agency, I zoned out, trying to remember what my mom called them when she introduced us.

"Auggie," I said softly finally remembering after a few seconds, "where are we going?"

"Well, Ms. Morgan, it seems that Joe here wants to get you a comms unit, and a few napotine patches, and apparently the ones he has just won't do. Annie here will show you to them, and I will take these lovely keys to that nice helicopter to Arthur, before people try to kill you."

"Okay then." I replied, because that was more than I asked for, but it totally answered my question.

Once we got the things Joe wanted, we walked out of the front doors of the agency to a very new looking black sedan. I climbed into the passenger seat, buckled, and looked over at Joe.

When I looked, I saw that look of bliss, and safety, and this time I couldn't just let it fly out of my mind. This time, I studied it. This time, knowing our track record, it probably wouldn't last very wrong.

Oh, and how right I was. How right I was.

* * *

So there you guys go, I know it took forever, but please review, I'm a horrible updater, but please read! School starts in less than a month, so take some pitty on me.

Love all of you, and please Review, Review, Review. The more reviews I get the more motivation I have

Zammie88


	6. Chapter 6

I just wanted to let everyone know I have a beta profile, and I am accepting stories for Gallagher girls, and Castle the tv show! So if you need a beta Imma be here!


	7. Adoption of Zammie88 stories

****CRITICAL AUTHOR'S NOTE****

**THE FOLLOWING STORIES ARE UP FOR ADOPTION!  
**

****THE TRUTH ONLY HURTS IF YOU KEEP IT

WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND ME?

AND

ONE SHOT IT'S NOT REALLY YOU! (IF YOU WANT TO MAKE IT INTO A STORY)

IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN ADOPTING THESE, PM ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU MY EMAIL TO WHICH YOU CAN SEND THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU HAVE WRITTEN FOR WHICH EVER STORY FROM THE LIST YOU CHOOSE TO ADOPT, I WILL THEN LET THAT PERSON KNOW SO THEY CAN GET A FEW CHAPTERS DONE, AND THEN ANNOUNCE WHO IT IS TO ALL OF THE REST OF YOU!

I am so sorry for such the wait, i have school, and school activities, and i'm trying to write a serious FULL novel (wish me luck) so i have been neglecting fanfiction, and i feel horrible. I please truly hope you all can for give me. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE consider adopting!

~Zammie88~


	8. Raindrops and Snowflakes

Raindrops, raindrops were always my dads favorite thing, that and snowflakes. So pretty much anything that fell from the sky in a liquid form. All I could think about was precipitation, and I had no idea why. My eyes, they couldn't open, and I could feel a hand holding my own. I tried to talk but nothing came out, and I doubt my mouth even moved at all. I felt defense less. I felt lost and alone. I can barely even remember what happened today. What even did happen today? If only I could ask.

The last thing I remember was talking, in a café close to the U.S. Capital building. Who was I talking to though? I remember Joe being there, and there was some woman watching us from a table in the corner back of the restaurant. Obvious much. There was someone else at the table with Joe and I though, a man? He looked sort of how I always pictured my dad to age. It couldn't be him though, could it? What happened next though is so vivid but so unreal, it couldn't have happened to me.

The woman she got up and left for the bathroom, and then there was a flash of light. Things of all sorts flying at me. Joe, he threw himself over the left side of me, and the man that looks like my dad did as well but to my right side, but much more gentle. I still saw everything though, the display case that held all the pastries was blown in pieces all flying in the air gracefully, like that's where they belonged, like snowflakes in the sky. Wooden shrapnel from the tables and chairs looking even sharper the closer it came. The woman walked out of the bathroom with a smug look on her face, almost like a smirk.

Joe and my father, we'll call him that, for now, got up off of me, they looked fine like nothing had ever happened. They gave me this sad look as I tried to move, but I couldn't, just like I can't right now. I felt water fall on my face but it was a small amount. The water, it was tears, tears of my father and Joe. What happened to me? That seems so vivid, but so unreal. It must be real because of my situation now. Only that can explain my immobility.

I felt a hand in each of my hands, one can only hope that one was my father's and one was Joe's.

That woman though, what she looked like, I've seen those eyes before. And that smug smirk. Zach Goode gave me that same smirk in D.C. three days ago. He has those same eyes too. Emerald green gorgeous eyes. She had bold red hair, but it was natural and beautiful. I think I may have even seen her before. She was in a picture with my aunt that sat on my mother's mantle in her office.

My aunt died while she was still at Gallagher. My mother's old roommate killed her, she was jealous and hateful that both Cameron girls would graduate top of class. So she went back to Gallagher and stopped it, she murdered my Aunt Abby, before I ever got to meet her. My mom was eight months pregnant then, and her old roommate was nine months pregnant then.

The picture though was when my aunt just started the academy, and my mother and her roommate were seniors. I want to say her roommate's name was Catie? No, Catherine, yep, her name was Catherine, Catherine Goode. Goode. Zach Goode? His file said he was a month older than me. Could he be? No, he couldn't be the son of my aunt's killer. Could he? I'm so lost right now. That woman though, she was Catherine Goode. She was Catherine Goode. Catherine Goode just tried to kill me. And for the first time in my entire life, I had a small fear of her lingering deep down inside of me. I'm scared, and I have no idea what to do about it.

I could feel a prick and all of a sudden I felt sleep overtake me into a peaceful dream of happiness and bliss. I was in a dress of white, almost looked like a cream puff. One could only take this as a wedding dress. I looked at a large set of double doors; I could only conclude that these were the doors to the Gallagher Chapel. My father walked up to me, smiled, and put his arm around mine. He was in a dashing tuxedo, almost looked James Bond like. A man I didn't recognize opened the door and at the end of the aisle stood my three best friends and Zach Goode with a genuine smile on his face. Behind him stood his three roommates Grant, Nick, and Jonas.

I couldn't help but feel happy, I had no idea why I was smiling to marry a terrorists' son. He was smiling though. That smile could make anyone happy. The wedding went on just how any wedding would, we ended in a kiss where he dipped me and I heard Bex whisper "Just like he always does, I hope to have a love like theirs someday." And Grant just stole a glance at her, with a longing look that she didn't catch. I felt butterflies in my heart and stomach. This felt so natural for me, like I always wanted this. Like he was the love of my life. Like I wanted to spend my forever with him. I could only hope that someday I have a love like that in my life.

I silently jolted awake from my medically induced sleep. I saw me dad and Joe sleeping the corner. So what happened was really true, we found my dad, and we were in an explosion. I quietly tested my legs on the side of the hospital bed, my right one was in a boot, and the left in a full length cast, from my hip all the way to my toes. There were crutches on the side of my bed, and I grabbed them and slowly made my way to Joe. I kicked him with my right crutch, as that was the foot I could balance on. He quickly jolted awake and had a tear in his eye at the sight of me, I gave him a small smile, and glanced over at my father. Joe gave me a quick look and then whispered so only a spy could hear, "We'll talk in the morning about it." I nodded and looked out the window to see that we were in Langley's hospital wing.

I turned around and slowly made my way to the full-length mirror in the bathroom. I looked and quietly gasped at what lay before me. My head was bandaged so that you could barely see I had hair. My face was almost completely purple from all the bruises, and I had a bloody lip, which had stitches running through it. My right shoulder was wrapped up as if I had been shot, my memory wasn't clear though, had I been shot in the shoulder? My left arm was in a cast from my elbow to my mid hand. And I could feel under the hospital own that my ribs were wrapped. Feeling that at least three of them were broken, maybe more. As I looked back up at the mirror, I could barely even recognize myself. I made my way back to Joe after 10 minutes of looking at my broken self; he was just intently staring at me with sadness in his eyes. I shook my head and sat down next to him. I turned to face him and asked, "When can we leave?"

"Now, if you would like too. I've skipped out of this hospital so many times it's almost expected of me now."

"I would like to leave now please."

"Okay, just let me get your father up while you go change into those clothes I sat next to your bed, and then we'll load back up into the helicopter." He turned away

not waiting for an answer, and started to attempt to wake my dad up as I started to attempt to change into clothes in the condition I was in.

It took me awhile, more like ten minutes with a little help from my dad and Joe, but I was finally ready and my dad carried my crutches while Joe carried me all the way back to the helicopter, which I might add was other side of headquarters, which is why I didn't walk myself there. We flew there in silence. My father talked a little bit, but only to explain that he never wanted to talk about why he was gone so long. I nodded my head in understanding, and just looked out the window all the way back to Blackthorne.

When we arrived, it was quiet and just arriving into dawn. The sunrise looked beautiful, and I glanced at my father, because I knew it was his favorite time of day, and I caught him staring at it, but then he caught me staring at him. He smiled and walked over to me giving me a gentle squeeze, that hug I've been longing for for years.

By the time we made it inside, it was time for breakfast, and we just made our way to the grand hall of Blackthorne, it wasn't as great as Gallagher's, but it wasn't that bad either. As I walked in my dad and Joe, the entire hall quieted and all eyes turned to me. My friends gasped at my appearance, and poor little Lizzie started crying. Bex, now she looked like she wanted to kill someone, and it was no longer me, but the person that did this to me. Macey, she looked devastated, more than ever, for once she wasn't think about make up and how to cover this up, but how she could help me, and truly help me.

I slowly made my way over to the table, all eyes still on me, and I hated it, being the Chameleon and all. Once I reached the table, I leaned over to Bex as well as I could, and whispered to her. She nodded, and threw out another gasp, shrieking that the infamous Matthew Morgan was alive and he was in the room. After that no one bothered looking at me but instead all looked at my dad. I felt a sigh of relief release from within me.

I caught sight of Zach Goode, and stared at him for the longest time, wondering how he could be the son of a monster. He caught me and said to me,

"What are looking at, you're more of a sight than I am."

"I was just wondering how you could be the son of a monster. The son of the person who did this to me. The son of the person who took my aunt away from me. The son of the person who is trying to kill me. And how you can still be okay with the fact that your mother's a monster."

"I never said I was okay with the fact that she's a monster. I hate her, and now I hate her even more knowing she did this to a nice girl like you." '

"Well, obviously I'm not nice enough for her."

"Try evil enough."

"Why do you care so much about me anyways?"

"Meet me in that passageway at 12:17 am tomorrow morning and I'll let you know."

And just like that he walked away from me. Leaving me curious and on my own to get to that passageway. At the rate I'm going it will take me all day to get there.

* * *

I'm hoping to have chapter's up for the rest of my stories by tomorrow morning latest. I'm still instrested to have people adopt my stories, so far i have had NO takers at all for any stories. thanks for still reading guys i love you all! and please REVIEW!

~Zammie88


	9. Due to my inability

**A/N: Yes I know you all hate me now because I killed abby… I kinda hate myself too, it was a cruel thing to do. I was looking at the original draft of this story earlier, and I realized how far away I've strayed from my original plan, and I LOVE IT! This story has turned out so much better then I ever expected! Thanks so much for reading, and to those of you that review you have motivated me to write this chapter… so thanks! And here's a slightly longer chapter for my appreciation of everything!**

* * *

Before I even got the chance to leave, I saw a commotion going on by the teacher's table. I looked over and immediately saw what was going on, my grandmother **(A/N: I see her to look like Helen Mirren.**) had just seen my father. Due to the fact that she always has been and always will be late for everything, she wasn't there when we walked in earlier. She was overwhelmed at my father's presence, and screamed at the top of her lungs. I would have totally jumped up and joined in on the hug, but you know, no jumping in any days near…

My Gran, as I call her, seemed to notice my lack of joining, and looked all around frantically for like 5 minutes. She still would be looking for me now if it weren't for my father pointing me out to her. At the sight of me I could see her eyes swell up from tears. She barely even recognized me, I could tell from that look she was giving me. She ran up to me and gently caressed my cheek, like she always did when something was wrong. I now realized how much I really did miss her. I wanted to hug and squeeze her forever, but my condition didn't allow me too, and now I really hate Catherine Goode for doing this to me. Before, I felt like I could get through this with the love of my family and friends, but now that I can't even feel their love for me, I just hated what this was doing to my life.

Thinking about this made me realize that I can't take P&E or Cove Ops. I mean sure I can do this classroom stuff in Cove Ops, but I can't go on missions, I'd be too easy to spot. And P&E, well that's self explanatory all in itself. I might even have to sit out of the dance portion of C&A, but that was a pro, not a con.

The bell signaling the end of breakfast rang, and Macey, Liz, Bex and I had to stay to get a guide, although I already knew my way around the entire place from my many summer visits here. **(A/N: Cammie visits her grandparents here instead of in Nebraska, they still own that property, but they stay here for the summer, and go to Nebraska for the winter.)** Just to our luck though, I'm being sarcastic, Zach and his three roommates were our guides. I'm just praying that I don't get Zach.

Dr. Steve walked in the room, followed by my family, minus my mom, and Joe.

"Girls, these four boys have been assigned to you based on specifications of classes sent to me by your headmistress, who is on here way here as we speak for obvious reasons."

I couldn't help but smile a little bit. Knowing I had almost completed my mother's world by bring my father back made me happy. But knowing it would kill her to see me like this, I felt like the worst daughter ever. I mean-

"Cameron," Dr. Steve called, pulling me out of my thoughts, "Zachary here will be your guide as you both have the same classes." I inwardly groaned at this, I now hated the fact that I was the only girl here who took AP Cove Ops, maybe if I hadn't excelled so much I might have had a different guide. Zach just looked at me and smirked at the fact that I hated what was happening.

Dr. Steve handed the four of us our schedules, and proceeded to walk away from us. As he got about halfway from the door, he turned around and spoke, much to my dismay.

"More excellent news though, upon Agent Morgan's recent discovery, he has agreed to help teach Covert Operations with Mr. Solomon, while our Covert Operations teacher takes a much needed vacation. Isn't that just excellent? Of course it's excellent." At that he turned around and he left the hall, finally.

"Well, I guess we should go to our classes now, so we'll see you guys at lunch for sure." I said turning around and slowly making my way to the doors. As I was just at the door, I felt my legs swing form underneath me, and suddenly I was being carried around by none other then Zachary Goode.

"Is this truly necessary?" I ask with annoyance just dripping from my voice.

"Well… unless you want to make it to every class with five minutes left, this is completely and utterly necessary."

"I am sooo not enjoying this you know!"

"We all know deep down inside you are, it's just easier if you admit it."

"Just walk to the class room. We have advanced hacking first. Then history of weapons and espionage. Then culture class. Then Swahili. Then P&E. Then Lunch. The advanced weapons control. Then chemistry. Then advanced cove ops. Then driver's ed. So, walk faster, I like hacking."

"Sheesh Gallagher Girl, chill at this rate we'll be hours earlier than you would have been all by yourself."

"Shut up, and walk!"

"You know, I could talk this whole time, and you can't injure me because of your condition. HA!"

"You wanna bet," I said evilly, turning my head and giving him the Morgan Death Glare. "Because I am a Morgan, don't you forget that." And at that he shut his mouth all the way to advanced hacking.

~Time Skip~

As we walked, and yes we both walked on our own because Zach got his butt handed to him on a silver platter by Bex in P&E, to lunch I couldn't help but notice the way Zach looked at me, it was like he was almost evaluating me. At first I was skeptical about him, but after having someone carry you to five classes you become, I don't want to say friends, but on better terms than acquaintances, but not exactly friends. We were that in between of still finding each other's place in our lives.

We slowly walked into the grand hall, only to have everyone stare at us for our tardiness, but we didn't get yelled at because there was a reason we were tardy, me. I was slow and tardy to every class, both things are not traits of me, and I hated that. I was everything I never planned on being. I was hurt, afraid, slow, and late. Late was the big one I was never late, never. This was all going through my head as we made our way to our table in the back. Yew, we have a table, like Gallagher the tables were separated by year, but beyond that, they were separated by room. And ironically Zach's room and his roommates table was assigned to the same table as my room and my friends room.

Lunch went by quickly, talking only about our last five lessons and the differences between Gallagher and Blackthorne. Soon the bell rang, and Zach walked over to my seat, lifted me up, and waited for me to grab my crutches so we could walk to our next class, Advanced weapons control. This class was normally given to promising seniors and juniors, rarely a sophomore, let alone a sophomore girl who has never had weapons training from this school or any school for that matter. But this girl has had weapons training from her trigger happy, R.E.D. marked, occasional contract on the side, cookie baking, quilt making, sweater knitting grandma.

"What the hell is she doing here? She's a sophomore, she's a…. girl!" Some senior shouted when Zach set me down at the edge of the range where the rest of the class was gathered.

"Mrs. Morgan, are you sure her schedules' correct?" Another junior asked.

"Well we'll give her the test and see, now won't we boys." Grandma replied, with a small smile plastered on her face, a smile I would have missed if it weren't given to me for so many years. "Now, honey, how about you start you start with a simple small pistol, and the, oh, let's see, thirty foot target?" it came out more of a question, but I knew what she was saying.

So I walked up to the smallest case I could find in the large shed of weapons and explosive toys, as I like to call them. I opened it, and grabbed the pistol, Grandma knew it was my least favorite, but you have to work your way up to what you love, at least that's what Grandpa says. I found the .9mm bullets, and loaded them into the gun, turned off the safety, and put it into my boot so I could grab by crutches and make my way out of the shed.

As I walked out of the shed almost all of the boys gave me that look, the look that tells you they think you're stupid and will always fail. I've gotten that look so many times; it was practically made for me.

Grandma had gotten me a chair to sit on, because in order to shoot I would have to let go of my crutches, so I would have to sit. I sat up as straight as my ribs and full leg cast would be me, tightened my shoulder as tight as the bullet wound would let me, and I aimed just like my grandma had taught me what felt like millions of years, but was really just 6 summers ago, the last summer my dad ever spent with us, until now. I pulled the trigger loving the familiar feeling, and I closed my eyes, I opened them back up and it felt like my world was in slow motion. I watched the bullet meticulously as it flew through the air. Unlike snowflakes and raindrops, it had a set destination, it had a place it needed, had to be. I closed my eyes slowly; as I did that I could hear the bullet puncture the paper target. I opened my eyes, and saw that the bull eye was missing, and in it's place was a small .9mm hole. I smiled out of satisfaction, and gave a small nod to Grandma. I could see the look of pride on her face.

"That was wonderful, now lets see you long distance. Boys, go grab a sniper rifle, and load it, while she gets set up, it'll save us time on her test." Grandma said as she gave me a sad look.

"What exactly am I supposed to call you? Mrs. Morgan? Because that just doesn't sound right." I said giving her a small smile, because that's all my stitched lips would allow me.

"I'm not sure, but we'll stick with Mrs. Morgan, for now." She said returning my smile.

I think this year maybe pretty great.


End file.
